<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rest of You (The Best of You) Honey Belongs to Me by siderealSandman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885301">The Rest of You (The Best of You) Honey Belongs to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman'>siderealSandman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SoMa Smut Parade [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/M, First Time, PWP, Scratching, Soulmates, soulbond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul had given himself to Maka in bits and pieces over the years, but each part only seemed to make Maka hungrier for the man she had pledged her soul to. </p><p>She wanted more of him; she wanted all of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SoMa Smut Parade [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rest of You (The Best of You) Honey Belongs to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of adult fiction featuring adult characters in explicitly sexual situations. All characters are depicted over the age of eighteen. This is not intended for minors or those averse to sexual content. </p><p>Reader discretion advised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maka was almost painfully aware of each </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her heart as she looked at herself in the mirror, suddenly wishing she had taken Liz up on her offer to go lingerie shopping. The floral, lace-trimmed bra and thong set was hardly the most exciting outfit in the world...although, as Soul so eloquently put it, he was just going to take it off as soon as he got his hands on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he got his hands on her; his exact words, spoken so casually, still sent a shiver running up Maka’s spine as she could barely believe that Soul was just next door, sitting on his bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting </span>
  </em>
  <span>for her to join him so they could-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the wall that separated their rooms made Maka jump a little. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo, Maka, are we doing this or what?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming!” Maka grumbled, banging on the wall with her fist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a romantic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maka thought with a small sigh, giving herself one last look in the mirror before taking a deep, settling breath to quiet the butterflies in her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five feet between her room and Soul’s felt like a mile; the door that separated her from her partner felt more daunting than the wood and plaster it was made of. There was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>undoing </span>
  </em>
  <span>what they were about to do; no button she could press to reset their partnership. But for the litany of what-if’s and worries that rumbled through her mind, raw, hungry curiosity compelled her to reach out for the doorknob with fingers that trembled with anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just Soul, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maka thought to herself as though there was anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>about a guy she had known since she was a girl and loved almost as long. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone whose shirtless trips to and from the bathroom each morning served as fodder for fantasies she prayed he couldn’t feel through their bond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>her partner, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>her best friend; </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the person she had linked her everlasting soul to and </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man who offered to take her virginity after an awkward as hell argument boiled over earlier that day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Man you seriously need to get laid before you blow a blood vessel,” Soul grumbled.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Well, unless you’re offering, mind your own business!” Maka shot back before she could stop herself.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the pregnant beat of silence, an awkward back and forth (“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I-I mean, there have been studies about...it having an effect on Soul Resonance,” Maka said, knowing full well that was a randy urban legend at best.) </span>
  </em>
  <span>ended in a proposition that led to Maka standing outside her partner’s door in her underwear all but sick with want and anticipation as she peeked her head in the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm glowing light spilled from the lamp on Soul’s nightstand, his long, gangly frame lit in warm tones. He sat on the edge of his bed, the black boxer-briefs that hugged his thighs the only article of clothing he wore. Watching him grow from a gangly little punk to the young man she knew and loved had been Maka’s guiltiest pleasure, and she was sure that more than once her un-partnerly feelings for Soul had bled through their bond while she wasn’t careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she stuck her head through a crack in the door, he sat up, eyes glittering almost eagerly in the lamplight. “...hey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Maka echoed, cheeks burning as she hovered behind the door. “You, um...ready for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, just hanging out in my boxers because I like the breeze,” Soul chuckled, eyes trailing down the doorframe Maka was hiding behind. “You coming in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess that would help, huh?” Maka said, quietly pushing the door open and stepping across the threshold. She studied his face carefully for any sign of disapproval, watching his lips fall open ever so slightly as she padded into his bedroom. His eyes lingered on the place where her bare thighs met her hips hugged by flowery cotton and lace and as she turned around to close the door behind her, Maka heard a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>growl </span>
  </em>
  <span>slip out of Soul’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soul rasped in a low, breathy voice as his eyes fell on her ass. A ripple of pleasure washed over Maka as she shot a glance over his shoulder, drinking in the hungry look on Soul’s face with a small amount of pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like em?” Maka said with a small shake of her hips. “Not exactly Victoria’s Secret, but I think they look good on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna look better on the floor,” Soul mumbled, leaning back on his hands. “Guessing this means you’re still game?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just thought I’d show you my butt for no good reason,” Maka said, leaning against the bedroom door. “Not exactly a mistress of seduction.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just need a little bit of practice and you’ll be a pro,” Soul said, drinking in the trim curves of her body as they disappeared behind her underwear. “You coming over here or do I need to come get you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maka’s heartbeat jumped another couple of beats per minute as she pressed her back into the cool wood behind her. Teeth flashing out of the corner of a crooked smile, Soul stood up, slowly padding across the room. Never before had she been so intimately aware of the height difference between them, breath hitching in her throat as she felt him reach out and take her hand as he had so many times before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nervous?” Soul asked, voice quavering as he looked down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Maka mumbled, fingers twining with his as he leaned against the door, arm braced over her head and all but cornering her against the doorframe. Maka didn’t have to say she trusted him; they were beyond such things and had been for years. She knew that no matter how far they went, there would always be an anchor holding her to shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relaxing into their soul bond, Maka allowed warm sticky waves of desire to waft over her as her soul brushed against his. It was a low, pulsing beat of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want want want </span>
  </em>
  <span>that harmonized with her own as his hands wrapped around her waist, settling on her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, um...ground rules?” Maka asked, racking her brain as she tried to identify </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wouldn’t want to do with Soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what we want,” Soul said, fingering the hem of her panties. “Don’t do what we don’t want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple,” Maka giggled, licking her lips. “I like it-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maka felt the kiss come even before Soul leaned in, even before he brushed her hair away from her face, even before he cupped her cheek and firmly pressed his mouth against hers. Lightning flashed in his eyes and thunder </span>
  <em>
    <span>boomed </span>
  </em>
  <span>between them as a barrier they had danced around for years came crashing down, shattering as a breathy </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan </span>
  </em>
  <span>bubbled up from Maka’s throat. Wintergreen toothpaste mingled on his tongue, dipping into her mouth as she fell back against the wall for support, arms wrapping around his waist for support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fuck. </em>
  </b>
  <span>That thought; that </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling </span>
  </em>
  <span>resonated between them as they hungrily set upon each other like starving wolves. Who felt it first wasn’t clear as the roiling storm of desire raged in their hearts, fed by the taste of their partner on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine </span>
  </em>
  <span>slipped out of Maka’s lips as Soul’s hands dispensed with any pretense of propriety, sliding down her hips and shamelessly grabbing her ass with a rough squeeze. His hips pressed against hers and Maka became intimately aware of the length of her partner’s desire for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is happening, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maka thought, drunk on Soul’s hands irreverently exploring her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, they broke apart, foreheads pressed together as they slowly opened their eyes in unison. “How’d I do?” Maka breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need practice,” Soul responded, pecking her on the lips as his hands slid down to rest on her thighs, thumbs tracing circles on the insides of her legs perilously close to the flowery fabric between her legs. “You want this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Maka panted, biting her lip as Soul’s finger brushed across the front of her underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want,” Soul demanded, stealing another kiss. “I want to hear you say it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maka thought the door would burst into flames from being too close to her face. “I...I want this…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soul groaned against Maka’s mouth as her hand squeezed his swollen prick through his boxers. “Tell me what to do with it,” Soul murmured, a pleading edge in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I want you to fuck me, Soul,” Maka panted, feeling him twitch under her touch. A groan that Maka wanted to record and set to music slipped out of his lips as his grip on her thighs tightened, hoisting her up off the ground as her hands tangled in his hair. She felt him pull her back towards the bed, teeth banging together as they tried to move and kiss at the same time. The next instant, she was down on the bed, tangled in sheets that smelled like Soul as she felt his weight settle on top of her, fingers pressing into the front of her panties and sucking the breath from her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Albarn,” Soul chuckled, pressing through the thin clinging fabric against her clit. “Don’t come apart before we really get started.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think you’re that good?” Maka shot back, cursing the waver in her voice that betrayed her confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to grade me when we’re all done,” Soul said, leaning on his arm as he stared down at his meister’s flushed, needy expression. His veneer of cockiness covered up the fact that Maka Albarn had been the only girl he had ever really wanted since he was a teenager. Seeing her half-naked and breathing his name as his hands touched the parts of her he had only dreamed about was pleasure in itself, but like a starving man confronted with a buffet, Soul wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take off your bra,” Soul panted, teasing the straps off her shoulders as Maka clumsily unclasped the garment, holding it closed as she looked up at him a little uncertainly. “S’matter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you better not make fun of them,” Maka muttered, red faced as she let her bra fall to the bed. Her hair had come undone as she uncrossed her arms, and she looked up only to find admiration and </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>flickering in Soul’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would I do that?” Soul asked, mouth dipping down and kissing her breast, enjoying the way she squirmed as his teeth raked across her nipple. Acting on a hunch, he lightly nipped her, looking up to see her eyes pop open as she arched up against him. “Am I being too rough?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maka blinked as she stared at the ceiling, head swimming as she heard herself say, “Harder.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next </span>
  <em>
    <span>nip </span>
  </em>
  <span>sent a shudder running through her body, nails sinking into his shoulder as she held on for dear life. His hand had finally crossed the thin cotton border between her legs, bare fingertips brushing against her aching clit and slowly tracing circles around it as his mouth continued to ravage her naked chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maka breathed, legs locking around Soul’s waist as she felt his fingertip dip inside her. Her hips bucked, eager to get as much of those slender, dexterous fingers inside her as quickly as she could. A gurgling moan that mortified her to her very core spilled out of her mouth, and she fumbled for something to bite down on so she didn’t humiliate herself even further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Soul said, chucking the pillow she grabbed across the room and staring up at her through a curtain of messy hair. “I want to hear every noise you make.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maka opened her mouth with a reply that turned into a sigh as she felt his fingertip find what it had been looking for, barely restraining her coo of pleasure as she ground against his touch. He had all but mastered the piano, and now it seemed that his fingers were looking for a new instrument to master; one that made music of moans and panting profanity. She could feel him experimenting with her, feeling her up in new ways, seeing what noises she made if he touched her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>and kissed her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a brilliant overture that was drawing to a close as Maka’s hands feverishly reached down, futilely trying to touch Soul and bring him into the duet that was driving her mad. “Soul,” she begged, cupping his face and tilting her up. “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it again,” he rasped, breath hot against her bare skin as he leaned up, kissing her fiercely. “It sounds so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming from you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she begged against his lips, fingers trembling with want as they pushed the elastic of his boxers down. His lips came away in Maka’s teeth as he leaned back, cock poking out of the top of his boxers as he reached around, grabbing Maka’s thong and peeling it off in one clean tug as she lifted her legs off the bed. She groaned as she looked down, watching him stroke himself a few times before hesitantly reaching down to take him in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The growl he let out could be mistaken for an animal as he leaned forward, tip brushing against her lips as their eyes met. Maka lifted her legs with a little nod, hooking them around the back of Soul’s thighs as she held on to his arms, partly for support and partly because she needed to touch him, any part of him, or she would go crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bracing himself beside her shoulders, Soul leaned forward, eyelashes fluttering as a sigh fluttered out of his mouth, soon joined by Maka’s groan as she felt him push inside her. He was no doubt going slow on purpose, but his pace was torturous, teasing her with an inch at a time before pulling out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Soul muttered, yelping as Maka’s ankles crossed behind his back, her strong legs pulling him deeper as her hands braced against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of you…” Maka breathed, scarcely recognizing her own voice as it came out needier and more ragged than she had ever heard it before. “I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” Soul chuckled, gripping his bedsheets as his hips slowly started rocking back and forth. Maka let her head fall back against the pillows, arching to touch her hips against his with each slowly increasing thrust. He had given her bits and pieces of himself over the years; his fighting skills, his friendship, his very soul to use as she saw fit. But it seemed that she was greedier than she could have ever imagined herself to be, because she didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted all of him; every scrap, every bit, every inch (</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, god, Soul…”) </span>
  </em>
  <span>belonged to her. Maka didn’t want him </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone like he touched her now, kissing anyone with the same fire that he kissed her, or fucking them with the same aggressive </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrumming </span>
  </em>
  <span>under her touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the selfish thought that uncoiled like a snake, slithering around his soul in a jealous embrace as her nails raked across his back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it,” Soul panted, looking down at her, hands braced against the headboard for support. The storm had stopped and they were staring at each other, so close that she breathed the hot air that came with every pant and heave of Soul’s chest. With a start, she realized her needy little rant had been broadcast across their bond, but the mortification she felt was quickly swept away by the look in Soul’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you belong to me, my Soul,” Maka murmured almost shyly, breath held in her chest as she waited for his response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips brushed hers with more tenderness and care than she thought he was capable of. “And your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>my meister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands gripped the wood of the headboard tighter as it </span>
  <em>
    <span>slammed </span>
  </em>
  <span>against the wall, mingling with Maka’s squeaks of pleasure as Soul picked up the pace yet again, this time barrelling towards a crescendo and a conclusion to the song they had written together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maka’s part came first, a shuddering gasp that turned into a squeal as her legs locked around her partner’s hips. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulders, eyes fluttering open as she felt him twitch between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maka</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Soul panted as she watched his screwed up expression melt in an instant, dissolving into a beautiful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blissful </span>
  </em>
  <span>expression of pleasure that she wanted to see more of; every day if he would let her. She felt his pleasure ripple through their bond, the aftershock teasing out a few more quivers as she let him ride his climax out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last lingering notes faded into silence, and Maka suddenly felt heavy, sleepy, and happily useless as her partner’s weight settled on her. Her hands wound around his back, fingers tracing along his spine as she listened to him breath in her ear, neither of them wanting to spoil the moment with words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three words floated between them, tinged with sated desire but no less sincere. She didn’t know which of them had thought it first; only that the last thought that flickered through both of their minds before sleep dragged them under was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a breaking cup and muffled curse woke Soul the next morning, grunting as he fumbled around in bed for a partner that was no longer next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan, he sat up, fumbling around for a pair of boxers as he noticed that Maka’s underwear were still lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. His partner could be fastidious only when she wanted to be, and Soul privately thought he would be picking up after her until he was a hundred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I’m lucky, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soul thought, wandering out of his bedroom. “Maka?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sight he had long imagined greeted him as he saw Maka struggling to reach a cup on a high shelf, dressed only in one of his shirts that rode up over her hips as she stretched. She turned around, cheeks red and tugging his shirt down over herself as she saw him enter the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...hi,” Maka said shyly, fidgeting a little as Soul approached. “I wanted to make breakfast for us before you woke, but-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maka’s words were swallowed as Soul pecked her on the lips, hands running along her hips underneath the hem of her shirt. “Hi,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi…” Maka said again, giggling a little as her hands rested on his chest. “So…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Soul agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...are we a thing now?” Maka muttered, looking up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When haven’t we been?” Soul asked, looking down at her. “When </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>we be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Maka said. “But-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maka trailed off as she watched his fingers twine with hers, squeezing her hands softly. “All we gotta decide is if we want kissing and sex to be part of our...</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...I can see where </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>stand on the subject,” Maka chuckled, looking down at the bulge in his boxers. “And...I think I made myself clear last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Made my eardrums pop too,” Soul said, giving Maka a light </span>
  <em>
    <span>swat </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her ass as he reached for the coffee pot. “You got a pair of </span>
  <em>
    <span>lungs </span>
  </em>
  <span>on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to make noise,” Maka grumbled, rubbing her bottom as she winced at the lines of scratches on Soul’s back. “Did I do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your boobs have battle scars of their own,” Soul said, taking a sip of coffee. “Though I don’t remember lending you that shirt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the cleanest thing I could find; you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to do laundry,” Maka huffed, crossing her arms as Soul leaned against the fridge, pinning her against the appliance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you’ve gone and made it dirty,” Soul said, tugging at the hem of the shirt. “Take it off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not wearing anything underneath,” Maka said, giggling as Soul leaned down, lips brushing her neck as his hand slid up her bare back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>